


Mountain Climbing

by Dumefan



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts
Genre: Giant quirrel, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: Kipo would totally scale a mountain in order to pet something cute and fluffy.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. To pet...

"This is gonna be Great!" kipo kept telling herself as she was Half way up a mountain, giggling madly as she climbed. She had heard tales of a mega flying squirrel that had made a nest on this very cliff-side she was climbing. And that it had babies. Tiny squirrel babies! With big round eyes, and fluffy small paws and even fluffier tails. How could she Not scale a mountain after hearing THAT rumor. Honestly, anyone passing up the chance of a petting oppertunity like this one must be stupid or something!  
As kipo dragged herself up on a platform, she finally saw the nest and in it, three small and fluffy squirrel babies. "aaaaaaw, lookit you! Your all so cute!" the baby squirrels were bumblin around in their small nest, squeeking at the new and unfamiliar scent that was kipo, as she dove into the nest and started a barrage of petting.  
"who's the cutest wittle babies in the whole world??.. Well, technically its mandu, but you guys come in close seconds, yes you do! Yes you do!" her petting was interrupted by a scratching sound from above, as she looked up she saw two giant and angry beady eyes looking down on her.  
" oh... Hi. I guess your the Mother?" kipo asked as she slowly moved away from the small litter of squirrels. The bigger and more frightening squirrel growled, showing off rows of very sharp teeth. "easy... Easy.." kipo whispered as she removed herself completely from the nest, but that wasnt gonna satisfy the mother-squirrel. Its eyes glimmered red as she made it clear that no one was gonna get off this mountain alive.  
Kipo realized that she might be doomed.

Meanwhile, down in a forest, the rest of the pack was looking high and low for kipo. Wolf swiped the bushes, growing agitated. "how could you loose her? You had ONE job!" she growled at Benson and Dave, who held up their hands in defence. "ok, first of all, kipo is her own person who can do what ever she wants" Benson said.  
"and second, we took our eyes of her for one second! We cant help it that Shes crazy fast!"   
Dave continued. Both finding that they made some excellent points, to which Wolf only groaned in frustration. "i dont wanna hear your excuses! Just, help me look." she continued to swipe bushes, as mandu sniffed around trying to catch kipo's scent. Their searching was brought to a halt how ever by a wierd sounding screech. They raised their eyes towards the mountain where the screeching sound came from. Up there they could see there was something messing with a nest of some sort. "wow. What kind of an idiot would mess with a mega-beast nest like that!" Benson chuckled. Wolf stared, and stared hard up the mountain. She could only sarcasticly quess who it indeed was who would mess around in a nest, possibly holding small and fluffy creatures. If she only knew who indeed would do that.  
"oh yeah! Now i remember!" Dave suddenly exclaimed proudly. "i told kipo there was a nest of a mega squirrel around here! Man, I am so smart for remembering that" He patted himself on his back as Wolf and Benson stared at him. Then at each other. Then up the mountain.  
"Hey Wolf, thats our idiot isn it?" Benson asked.  
"yup." Wolf replied.  
They both sighed on cue, as if this had been rehearsed many, many times over. Then began the procces of climbing a mountain to save their friend from a giant squirrel.


	2. Or not to pet.

Climbing a Mountain sounded easy in theory. Atleast, each time kipo talked about how she and her father used to climb in their burrow, and how kipo pretty much scaled a gigantous tree in matter of minutes. One would think it would be easy.

It wasnt. Benson and Wolf were Half way up the Mountains side and no where near the nest. Dave and mandu were safely down on the ground, looking up at the two surface-dwellers trying their best. Now, Benson were quite used of scaling topled skyscrapers and old buildings alike, but he had to admit. It was a little bit different Climbing up a surface of almost flat rock.   
"remember! Kipo always said the first rule of Climbing something, is to never look down!"   
Dave hollored from down below. Wolf ignored the bug and continued to climb upwards, finally seeing the edge of the nest.  
"i can see the nest! Its not much farther now!" she told Benson, who looked like he was hugging the Mountain more than climbing it.   
"thats good, thats Great!" He muttered nervously. 

However, their climbing was brought to a halt when they suddenly heard rumbeling coming from above. Looking up they saw a giant squirrel coming their way. Its claws digging into the rocks as it simply walked down the steep mountain-side. "um! Wolf! we might have a problem!" Benson yelled as he realized that they were sitting ducks up here. Wolf growled as she used her death-stinger and stabbed it into a crack for more grip. Mandu squealed in panic as he watch from down below as the giant squirrel got closer to their friends. Dave glanced up with a wince on his face. "oh. I should probably had told them that there was an easier path to the left." Mandu looked at Dave, furiously squealing in his face. Which meant 'yes, telling them of the easier path would have been way better than climbing a steep side of a mountain' in pig.

Back up the Mountain, the giant squirrel had made it to the two of them, and was now looming over them. Growling as it bend down its head, its beady eyes scorning the two tresspassers. Benson whiped away a tear.   
"Wolf. If this is the end, tell Dave that i drank his last explosion berries!". Wolf looked around her, franticly trying to find some sort of way down that didn't involve a lot of broken bones. Both Benson and Wolf braced for the worst as the squirrel screeched down on them.   
.. But nothing came. Instead they were greeted by a cheery voice. "Hey guys!" Wolf looked up to see none other than kipo on top of the giant squirrels head. "what are you guys doing here? There's a way easier path to the left!" she climbed down The big fluffy head and landed in one of its paws as she reached out for Wolf and Benson to climb aboard. "kipo! Your not dead!" Benson exclaimed.   
Hugging kipo for dear life as the giant beast made its way down the rest of the Mountain.  
"and how are you not dead?" Wolf asked as she too held on to kipo, but not as much like Benson.   
"oh, well aparantly giant squirrels like music, so i sang a song for her and now we're best friends!"  
Kipo replied matter of factly. "of course you did." Wolf muttered. Shes not suprised at all of course, only kipo could possebly quess that a gigantous beast could like music and then befriend said beast with said music. 

As the giant squirrels finally got down from the Mountain. The three friends climbed off of it as kipo thanked for the ride. The beast purred and nuzzled kipo before heading back up the mountain. "bye!" kipo yelled after it as they watch the squirrel dissapear up the mountain-top.  
Mandu leaped into kipos arms, squealing happily that his friend is safe and secure. Benson and Dave hugged each other as well, bawling their eyes out. Wolf merely watched as the whole group hugged it out. She then turned to kipo.  
"next time, tell us when you decide to scale a Mountain." she told kipo with a Stern expression while crossing her arms, as if she was lecturing a child. Despite the fact she was younger than kipo. "i did! I told Dave to tell you when you guys woke up."  
they looked at Dave, who simply shrugged at the deathglare Wolf gave him. "next time, tell someone responsible when you decide to scale a Mountain." she growled as she began to walk away. "Hey! Im responsible!" retorted Dave, only to recieve a head pat from Benson. "no your not."


End file.
